Spirited away II , The Decision
by ccsgirl12
Summary: So, lets say Haku developed feelings for Chihiro while she was gone and it was a coincidence that Chihiro went back to the spirit world. now,...how would this affect both of them? read to find out! ChihiroxHaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N :

This is my first story so please, please don't flame! review plz! oh and this story is mostly about Chihiro/Haku, just so you know . , oh and just so you don't waste your time just reading I'll say one fact in every chapter. so here's the first one, did you know that if you point a blue light on a red dress, the dress would look black? well, back to the story. please don't flame and enjoy! F.Y.I , I don't own Spirited away, but i wish I did. T.T

just some stuff you should know:

----------- change of setting

-blah blah- actions

CHAPTER 1

--Thoughts--

----------------------------------------------

-bell rings-

Chihiro was sound asleep and didn't hear it. She was in class, her eighth grade class. Then her friend Zatzuki came and shook her.

"hey Chihiro, wake up"

"mmm?" answered Chihiro "oh r-right."

She looked a bit sad but Zatzuki didn't notice. After walking home together after school, Chihiro promised herself she was going to clean her room. It was a mess. She ran to the blue house on the hill and barged in. " I'm home!"

"Hi honey" said her mom " How was school?"

"boring as always...oh by the way, I'm going to clean my room."she said with a smile on her face. she forced it though.

"o.k then. I'll leave you to it."

"thanks" Chihiro said as she walked upstairs to her room.

She started from the left side of the room and made it to the right.

Suddenly something sparkled under her bed. She wondered what it was and reached for it.

It was the hair band Zeniba gave her.

She just stood there with a blank look on her face. Alot of flashbacks came through her mind. She also thought of how her parents reacted when she told them about the spirit world.

-FLASHBACK-

"mom! I'm not crazy! You and dad were pigs and, and there was this lady named Yubaba and there was a bath h-"

"chihiro," her mom said cutting her off " how many sugar candies have you eaten?"

then her dad whispered to his wife" why not take her to therapy?"

Chihro heard that and got really, really mad. She just stood up and ran up to her room. when she got there, she started crying. Not because she was sad but it was the only way she could let her anger out.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

She thought again" I wonder hows Haku?..." then she said to herself " i never did get to see you again..." then she thought ' i'll try to go to the spirit world tonight, for sure"

And so she did. when it struck midnight she went downstairs and made sure her parents were asleep. She got her trench coat and so she left the house and started walking to the tunnel it all started in.

when she got there, she sighed. " I doubt I could still go in..." were her last words before she went in. It was very dark and quiet. All you could hear were her footsteps. she whisted a tune but it was no help. She was still a bit scared. Then, Chihiro saw moonlight at the other end she raced toward it.

---------------------------

A/N :

so, what do you think? good,bad? for the people who say bad, let me remind you, this is my first story! oh and I'm gonna work on the next chapter now, well thanks for reading and bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N :

yay! my second chapter!! please don't flame and enjoy!oh the fact of the day! did you know that there's 1,440 minutes in a day?

F.Y.I , I don't own Spirited away

CHAPTER 2

--One world to another--

----------------------------------------------

As she came out through the tunnel, she heard crickets, which was music to her. While she was going through the village, she noticed no one was there. she took her time in searching for the shop that made her parents turn into pigs. "It didn't change much" she thought to herself. After walking around for some while now, she made it to the bridge. she remembered the first time she saw Haku. It was while she was watching a train pass by. She broke out of thought when she heard a train coming her way. she looked down and saw the train pass under her. She smiled and waved at it

She thought just maybe it could happen again. she waited to see if someone came, but no one came. she just gave up and went to the grassy side of the place and laid there, looking at the stars. After resting for about 10 minutes, she heard footsteps. She suddenly turned around to see who it was. by the time she turned around, that person was gone. all you could see was a girl with a confused look on her face and a boy hiding behind a shop.

"phew, that was a close one" thought the boy.

Chihiro thought aloud " well, i should get going now, its getting really late now." Chihiro started walking back to the tunnel. Even though she didn't see anyone, she felt happy for coming back for a visit.

once she fully went through the tunnel , she looked back. she saw a tall, familiar looking boy looking her direction but then she thought it was only her imagination. she hurried back to her house running.

"Chihiro's back... " said the boy

NEXT DAY

It was a weekend so no school for Chihiro today. She woke up by the light of the sun hitting her face through the window. She growled but then woke up with a lazy look on her face. She looked out the window and yawned. After getting washed up, she told her parents she was going to Zatzuki's house, which was a lie.Chihiro really had the sudden urge to go back to the spirit world. She went walking again to the tunnel.

She went back to the bridge and just stayed there looking at the sky. Suddenly, she heard a faint voice call her name. She look around but didn't see anyone. Her eyes then looked at the bath house . She squinted her and and then they became wide open. She saw a teenager girl wave at her through a top floor window. It was Lin.

"Chihiro! over here! Chihiro!!" Lin called out.

"Lin?!? is that you?!?" Chihiro answered back.

" Yes of course! Wait a sec, I'll go down and open the door for you!" Lin said.

Once the door opened, Lin raced toward Chihiro and hugged her tightly.

"Chihiro your back! I've missed you so much!" Lin said.

"th-thanks but you can let go now, I'm out of breath.." Chihiro whispered.

"oh sorry!" Lin said backing away. She then took a good look at Chihiro and said" You've grown up a bit"

After talking for some while now, Chihiro asked a good question.

"so Lin,...um hows Haku doing?" Chihiro asked.

"oh Haku? he just comes and visits the bath house everyday. He doesn't work there anymore since he remembered his name.They say you helped him"

"oh well, a bit" Chihiro answered.

"hey! Why not go visit Yubaba?" Lin asked.

"O.k!" Chihiro said in a cheerful voice.

They went all the way to the top floor through the elavator. People whispered when Chihiro passed by them. Some because they recognized her and some because she was human. Those people were the new workers who didn't know her. Once they reached to the top floor room, Chihiro felt a chill run down her back. she was nervous seeing Yubaba again after a long time.She knocked once. The second her knuckle touched the door, it opened and the wind pulled her in. Chihiro found Yubaba working at her desk and mumbling a few words through her mouth. once Yubaba looked up, she had a shocking look on her face.

"and what are you doing her Sin- I mean Chihiro?"she said in a akward tone of voice.

"Hi Yubaba," said Chihiro with a smile on her face" I just came for a visit, thats all."

"oh then, well hi Chihiro..." She said in a cheerful voice which you could tell she was forcing.

then there was a knock on the door

"come in" said Yubaba

the door opened and it was...

--------------------------------

A/N:

Yay!! second chapter done!! plz read the next one!! well see you all later folks! bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N :

woohoo! third chapter! the fact of the day is, did you know that a baby fish is called a fry? well, enjoy! (me don't own Spirited away)

-----------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3

Yubaba and Chihiro were silently standing in Yubaba's office when a knock came from the door.

It was none over than...

"Haku..." said Chihiro slowly in a whispering voice. a faint blush came to her cheeks.

"Good morning Yubaba." Haku said while bowing down for courtesy. He turned to see who was in front of her and he let out a small gasp while he was in shock. (how did she get all the way to the bath house?!?) he thought. His thoughts were cut off by Chihiro's voice.

"H-Haku?" Chihiro said again but this time louder. She looked and his tall, well built body.He still had the same hairstyle. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening.

"now what do you want Haku?" Yubaba said in a even more annoyed tone.

" oh I change my mind, nothing Yubaba..." Haku said.

Chihiro raced toward him and hugged him really hard. He was startled by her reactions but gently hugged her back.

"I knew I'd see you again" She whispered. Haku just smiled in return.

"ugh," Yubaba said " may you two leave?!?! I'm trying to work here!"

"Lets go Chihiro" Haku said breaking away from the hug. He got her from the hand and dragged her to the elevator. She followed him. Once they were in the elevator, Chihiro said" I missed you alot Haku". " Me too," he said "Its been boring since you left" He chuckled. Chihiro just hugged him once more by the hand, and this time he did blush a bit. Chihiro didn't notice though. She was too happy to notice. They went outside and walked through the bridge and stopped there."oh that reminds me,"Chihiro said through a conversation, "hows Kamagi?"

"Kamagi?oh, He's doing fine. he still has his little workers with him" he said.

" What about Zeniba and Noface?" Chihiro added.

"well, i haven't visited them lately but through telegrams, they say they're having a wonderful time but they still miss you. oh, and that Noface is already sewing clothes and selling it by himself" Haku answered.

"wow, I never knew Noface had it in him..." Chihiro said in a happy voice. " by the way..," she said in a more serious voice" how come you didn't leave the spirit world once you found out your name again?"

"oh..." he said " well, I was leaving but then Kamagi begged me to stay and Lin told me she wanted someone around to bother her and there was alot of comotion in the bath house so I just stayed in the spirit world. I'm not working for Yubaba anymore though" Haku answered. "that reminds me," Haku added. He searched in his pocket and took out a necklace" here"

"wow...its pretty but, whats it for?" Chihiro said while looking at it. The necklace had a green-emerald jem in it with carvings on it .

"Remember you couldn't go back home at night because of the water that appeared?" he said. "yes.." Chihiro answered.

"well, if you put this jem right on the forehead of the statue thats on the stairs,(a/n : the one that looks kinda like a frog) a bridge will appear through the water so you can cross. that means you can come more often" He said.

"yay! I can come here more often now!" she said. She put it on. It shined because of the reflection of the sun. It was mid-day by now.

"It looks nice on you" Haku said, even though he tried not to make eye contact.

" thanks" Chihiro said, blushing a bit." do you mind if we go see Kamagi right now?"

"oh not at all," Haku answered "in fact, It'd be an honor taking you there"

"wow, Haku sure did develop alot of manners while i was gone" Chihiro thought in her mind.

while they were walking over to Kamagi's, Haku said" The reason why I said it'd be an honor is because you've become quite famous since you left."

"wow. so alot of stuff happened while I was gone huh?" Chihiro said.

" kinda... well, here it is" he answered. they reached to Kamagi's place.

They entered through the back door. Chihiro went in first and the first thing she saw was little balls of dust on the floor moving everywhere. one of them stopped and looked her direction. It squeeked and it got the others attention. Then they all squeeked and started jumping up and down with joy, seeing that Chihiro came back.

She tried to calm them down but it was no help.Then she heard a voice say" hey calm down you little rascals!". You could easily recognize Kamagi's voice. Chihiro came closer and called out his name.

"Kamagi?" she said

no answer.

"Kamagi!!" She called out again.

" eh oh what?" Kamagi looked around and then looked down and saw Chihiro. "wha...? " was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N :

yay third chapter done sorry if my chapters are short but i don't like making them long. hehe. Oh well, Keep an eye out for my next chapter. thanks for reading. please review! bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : woohoo thanks people for not doing flames! I love all of you! Fact of the day, did you know that i have no fact for today? T.T sorry people maybe next chapter. hehe

CHAPTER 4

--So many things, So little time--

"wha.."was the only thing that came out of Kamaji's mouth

"Hi Kamaji !" said chihiro while waving at him.

"Is-is that you Chihiro?" said Kamaji with a surprised look on his face

"yes Kamaji," Chihiro said with a giggle" Its me."

Haku just stayed on the other side of the room. He really didn't feel like talking. The scene looked kinda funny since there was a lot of dust balls just jumping around Haku. He didn't say anything about it.

Kamaji kept welcoming Chihiro and telling her stories about what happened when she was gone.

"..Supposedly some people say this spirit came and messed up the bath house,...I not sure of the situation but I am sure that was not a good spirit that should come into the bath house and waste my water " Kamaji said with a worried face.

"oh I'm sure he didn't mean to-" Chihiro while getting cut off.

"-and get this, he said the next time he comes, he'll want everything free. We'll make sure not to let him in" Said Kamaji

"oh then I'll be here to accompany you " Said Chihiro trying to change the subject."oh, by the way, I heard the train is giving free rides for a while now, is it true?" asked Chihiro.

"why yes it is. My dear friend told me through a telegram." Kamaji said with a smirk on his face." why don't you go visit Zeniba for the rest of the day?"

"do you think I should?" answered Chihiro

"why yes, you should" Kamaji added

"Alright then," said Chihiro. Then she cried out to Haku who was on the other side of the room"hey Haku!"

Haku turned her way "what is it?"

"Do you mind if we go to Zeniba's place for a visit?"

"Uh alright, sure" Haku answered

"Cool!" Chihiro answered and then turned back to Kamaji "well, I should get going now, thank you for your idea"

"Your welcome" said Kamaji and with that, Chihiro planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Kamaji blushed and then smiled "off you go now" said Kamaji. Chihiro giggled and then said "ok then, bye!"

Chihiro went with Haku to the bottom of the bath house and started walking towards the train station. Once they got there, the train came to a stop.

they entered and looked for a seat. There were a few people on the train. not many.

Chihiro and Haku sat together. Chihiro looked a different way and then slowly crept her hand in his. He blushed at her actions but didn't say anything. She also blushed by what she was doing.

(Imagine the song of the train ride in this scene hehe)

The train ride was very long until they got to a stop. They got dropped off in the path towards Zeniba's house.

From far away, Haku saw a flashing light going up and down and coming closer to them. He stepped in front of Chihiro.

Chihiro stopped walking. She started hearing a squeaking sound coming from the light. she started getting scared and tried to look closer at the light. She then figured out what it was.

It was the one-handed bouncing lamp that lead for directions.

It bowed down for courtesy. They bowed back. Then started leading the way towards Zeniba's house.

" I wonder how she is..." Chihiro thought aloud

"Well lets go and find out " Haku answered

Once they got there Chihiro knocked on the door while the lamp wrapped itself around a tall stick over them.

The door opened and it was NoFace.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N : hi people! as always, thanks for reading my fanfics! well, hope you read my next chapter, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : oh so sorry I took so long writing this chapter! To make it up for you, I'll add a little bit more Chihiro/Haku scenes, ok. Oh fact of the day! Tada! Did you know that the most dangerous animal on the planet is the mosquito? Weird huh? Well then enjoy!

CHAPTER 5

--Visiting Old Friends—

The door opened and it was NoFace. Chihiro said hello cheerfully but no answer.

"Who is it?" called Zeniba from the kitchen as she came walking towards the door. "oh my, is it really you Chihiro?" asked Zeniba.

Chihiro answered with a smile then said" Hi granny. I've missed you ton-"but before she could finish her sentence, Zeniba quickly hugged her and said "oh Chihiro you've come back!" Chihiro hugged her back.

"Oh come in, you two must be starving!" Zeniba said quickly running into the kitchen

"Oh its ok, I'm not hungry" Chihiro said. Then her stomach growled.

"you stomach says otherwise," said Zeniba with laughter. "ok then" said Chihiro.

While Zeniba went into the kitchen, Chihiro looked around the house. "nothing's changed" she murmured. Haku stayed outside the door. He said he needed fresh air.

-meanwhile outside-

Haku looked up at the sky. he sighed.

"Chihiro's here. Wow, it's unbelievable. Now, I feel like I have to confess…..that I like her a lot" Haku thought but then smiled" but then again, Chihiro IS here and I enjoy being with her"

"Haku!," Chihiro called from inside. He blushed but then looked the other way. "come on, your food's getting cold!"

"coming." Haku answered.

-back inside-

Haku started eating but Chihiro already finished eating. "So NoFace, why not show me some of your clothing you've made?" NoFace nodded anxiously and led her to his room.

-Haku's P.O.V-

"So, Haku," Zeniba said starting a conversation "when are you going to tell Chihiro that you like her?" Haku blushed deeply and dropped his spoon into the bowl of soup.

"Who-who told you that silly th-thing?" he said trying to calm himself down.

"Well it's obvious you like her. Or at least to me it is." Zeniba said grinning.

"well…." Haku started saying " I'm scared if she'll reject me" Zeniba chuckled at his reply. "great, now she's laughing at me" Haku thought and blushed even deeper.

"oh Haku," she said " just tell her so you wont have struggles anymore on your mind"

Haku just nodded in response.

-Chihiro's P.O.V-

"Oh wow, they're all so pretty!" Chihiro said while looking at all the stuff NoFace has done. "do you mind if I get something? Like for keeps?" Chihiro asked.

NoFace nodded side to side. "thanks" said Chihiro. She got a blue scarf,

-------------------------

"Well thanks again for the food granny!" Chihiro said waving good-bye at her.

"anytime Chihiro oh and Haku?" said Zeniba. Haku turned around.

"Don't forget what I told you" she said with a wink. Haku blushed a bit.

--while walking to the bus station—

They were both silent until Haku spoke.

"Chihiro?" He said looking down.

"What is it?" She answered concerned

" um, I….you see….I like-" he grabbed her shoulders. She blushed.

" I like y-" he was cut off by the train whistle nearby. (great!! Just great!) he thought.

"oh the train is here! Lets go!" Chihiro said leading the way.

"ok then" Haku said a bit disappointed at what happened.

A/N: Woohoo! you read! Thanks for reading. Review please! Gonna work on next chapter now!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but my school stuff is getting me very busy lately

A/N: so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but my school stuff is getting me very busy lately. Now….tata-tata-tadada! Fact of the day! Did you know…..that the longest English word is _aequeosalinocalcalinoceraceoaluminosocupreovitriolic_ ? (don't worry, even I couldn't pronounce it ) well, enjoy this chapter! Review please!

CHAPTER 6

-Problems-

Once Chihiro and Haku got to the bathhouse, Chihiro noticed it was very late and had to go home.

"Oh well," started Chihiro "I better get going. I'll come tomorrow ok?"

"ok." Said Haku "do you remember how to use the necklace?"

"Um…kinda" Chihiro said while getting in front of the statue.

"Here," said Haku placing a hand over her hand which was holding her necklace.

He murmured some words and then whispered them to Chihiro and the necklace started glowing green. He placed it on the statue and the floor shook the moment the necklace touched the statue. In the middle of the water, came out a long, long bridge that stretched all the way to the end of field filled with water. It had Japanese markings on the sides. Mostly names of elements.

"be very careful ok?" said Haku.

"ok I will" said Chihiro and she started walking on the bridge. Haku stayed there watching her leave to the other dimension. He felt like telling her something but he was nervous but then got the courage to say…

"Chihiro!" she looked back at Haku who was standing there alone.

"….I'm very glad that I got to see you again" Haku said.

Chihiro just smiled in returned and waved. "Me too!" she answered.

Once she got to the other side, she looked at the towns clock. It was 10 already.

"oh snap!" she said and then started running as fast as she could "mom's gonna kill me!" she thought. Chihiro entered her house quietly but her mom caught her in the middle of the hallway.

"and where do you think your going?" called her mom to her.

"oh….um hi mom.hehe" Chihiro said in response "I can explain,…um Zatzuki and I were really busy doing homework and all so um….I took long because of that"

"oh ok. Still, it sounds like your lying but I'll let you slip through this one ok?" her mom said.

"ok" Chihiro answered and went walking to her room. "phew, that was a close one" she thought while going to sleep.

--NEXT DAY--

It was Sunday. She woke up late since she slept late yesterday. She woke up by the fall she had while falling off the bed.

(Thump!)

"Ow…." She said while sitting up, rubbing her head. She cleaned herself up and noticed her parents weren't up yet. "They must be asleep" she thought aloud. Chihiro made breakfast in the kitchen while watching the T.V .

"Mom! Dad! Breakfast is ready!" she called out.

No response.

"Mom? Dad?" Chihiro said again. She went to her parents room and looked in. they weren't there. She noticed a note on a corner table that said-

Chihiro-

We're sorry but we had to leave early because

Your dad got a call from work and I have to go

To your aunt's house. Make yourself some breakfast

Ok ?

-MOM

"So much for family breakfast…" Chihiro said sadly.

She ate fast and then cleaned the house. She went out for a walk. While she was walking she stopped. She looked at the tunnel. She couldn't resist herself and she walked in. Chihiro got to the other side and walked toward the bath house. Once she got there, she saw a lot of people running around screaming

"He's coming! He's coming!"

She asked Lin who was coming her way "who's coming?"

"The spirit who wants everything free! The big meanie!" she answered.

"Chihiro!" someone called from behind. It was Haku.

"oh hi Haku. I guess I came in bad timing…" Chihiro said.

"no not at all! In fact, I've been wanting to tell you something….I-"

"Look!" Lin said pointing at the door. There was a big shadow behinds the small curtains that were hanging. A big spirit came in. It was dark purple and had long legs.

"WHERE'S MY TUB?!" he said in a deep voice. Yubaba came running and stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to leave! We have the right to- w-whoa!" Yubaba was pushed aside while he came inside.

"Hey! Hey you!" Chihiro managed to say before Haku covered her mouth.

"don't call him over" Haku whispered in her ear.

"I also have to help too, you know." Chihiro said while getting out of his grasp.

"Hey over here you spirit!" Chihiro said while everyone backing away from her. Haku ran to her. She got his attention and the spirit turned around. After Chihiro saw his face, she felt a bit scared.

A/N: Yay! Me like to leave ya'll in a cliff-hanger! What will happen? Oh well, gonna start the next chapter! Bye! Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well readers, I'm really sorry I took so long but school and other stuff kept me busy but since I had a lot of time to think, I thought of a good chapter ( I hope) well here you go

A/N: Well readers, I'm really sorry I took so long but school and other stuff kept me busy but since I had a lot of time to think, I thought of a good chapter ( I hope) well here you go.

(I'm going to stop the fact of the day thing, sorry)

- - - - - - -

Chapter 7

After Chihiro called the huge spirit, she regretted ever doing that. The big spirit turned around and growled. He slowly walked towards Chihiro and Chihiro back away.

Haku got in front of Chihiro but the big spirit grabbed him from the arm and threw him against the wall. Everyone was terrified. "Haku!" Said Chihiro. The spirit picked her up and put her in front of his eyes. Chihiro stared into his big teal eyes.

Suddenly, Chihiro felt herself being sucked in a black hole that appeared under her. She tried holding on to anything but she couldn't get a hold of anything. She screamed and closed her eyes shut. She could hear the bath house people running and screaming in the background.

Then she heard pure silence. She opened one eyes to make sure in everything was alright and Chihiro noticed she was in a white place. In had no walls, no ends, corners, furniture, nothing.

She stood up and looked around her. In the distance, she saw a person running. She got scared at first but she squinted her eyes to see better and noticed it was….

"Haku?," she whispered but then called out to him more louder "Haku!" Haku ran to her and once they met they embraced each other. "Chihiro…." Haku started talking "um….i need to tell you something.."

"what is it?" Chihiro asked already getting red since she had an idea of what he was going to say.

"I um……I-(gasp)" Haku couldn't finished the sentence and he dropped to the floor.

"Haku?!" Chihiro asked while trying to help him get up. She noticed a arrow hit him in the back. Blood started dripping from his mouth. "HAKU!" Chihiro screamed while hugging him tightly. While she was hugging him, she didn't notice that Haku started turning into a blob.

Chihiro got terrified and crawled backwards fast. She screamed at the top of her lungs and hugged her knees. She closed her eyes and started hearing screaming in the back ground. She felt like she couldn't breath. She gasped and then opened her eyes quick.

She found herself in the spirit's hand again. She looked around and saw haku was still pushed against the wall. "it seems only 3 seconds have passed…….." Chihiro said.

Finally, the spirit said "filthy human!" and he got a arrow and started aiming and Chihiro. All she did was cover her face with her arms, hoping it wouldn't hurt.

Everyone stopped the commotion when they heard Yubaba starting to breathe heavily. Her hair started messing up and moving around and Yubaba started having an ora around her which was orange and she flew towards the spirit.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME IN MY BATH HOUSE AND RECK THE WHOLE PLACE UP!!" and with that, Yubaba swiftly moved her finger and picked up a tub from a bathing room and threw it towards him.

The spirit's reaction was to throw Chihiro against the wall and cover himself with his big arms. The tub fell upside down, covering the spirit. Lin ran over and peeked under the tub to see the spirit.

"He's gone!" she cried out. Chihiro rubbed her head but then ran towards the circle of people trying to move the tub. Haku was there too. Everyone started cleaning up the place and Yubaba went to her office.

(-Later in the afternoon-)

"Where's Haku?" Asked Chihiro to Lin, who was sweeping the bed room for women.

"I think he went outside for some fresh air" Lin answered. "oh ok." Chihiro said while walking out the door.

She went out towards the main door of the bath house but then stopped. She saw Haku sit on the edge of the bridge. She walked towards him slowly and then sat next to him.

"Today was a rough day, huh?" Chihiro said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yea……."Haku said while staring at the sun set. Chihiro saw how his hair moved slowly and swiftly in the air. She also noticed how attractive his eyes looked with the sun's reflection on it. Thinking about this made her blush and look down.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked, noticing her reaction.

'oh nothing. Nothing at all." Chihiro smiled to him. Then Haku blushed because of her sweet smile.

They stayed there talking and laughing about what happened earlier until it the sun completely went down.

"Well, I should get going then." Chihiro said while getting off the edge of the bridge.

"Hmm……I wish you could stay more often" Haku said.

"I know, I want to too but…………hey! Tomorrow I'll tell my mom that 'supposedly I'll stay at my friends house for a sleep-over and I could stay here!" Chihiro said excitedly.

"great idea!" Haku said. Haku got down and went towards Chihiro. He pulled her arm and hugged her. Chihiro was surprised but then hugged him back.

"I'm thankful nothing happened to you back there" "Haku whispered. Chihiro just hugged him ever harder.

"Ok then bye!" Chihiro said while waving from afar.

"Bye! Don't forget the plan!" Haku called out.

From afar, Lin was watching all of this from the women's room window

"Awww!! Kawaii!" she said

- - - - - - -

A/N: so people, please review and thank you for reading, until next time (or chapter), bye!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: well, Here's my eighth chapter. For all you people who are all about ChihiroxHaku, this chapter you will surely like. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - -

Chihiro climbed a tree that was next to her bedroom window to get in her bedroom. She yawned and was very tired that she didn't even bother changing into her PJ's so she laid on her bed and eventually fell asleep.

Chihiro woke up the next day and started thinking...

In mind – "hmm…..what was I suppose to do today……oh right!" She thought of her plan with Haku. She changed into a black muscle shirt with a hoodie sweater and jeans with converse (converse rock!)

After changing and getting washed up, Chihiro ran down stairs and greeted her parents.

"Good morning mom and Dad!" Her mom has making pancakes "Good morning, Chihiro" both her parents said.

When everyone was eating, Chihiro brought up her question. "Mom?Dad? C-Could I stay at my Friends house today? As in a sleepover? Please?"

"which friend of yours?" Her dad asked.

"Um, this friend of mine in science class. Hehe…..you don't know her" Chihiro said

"Well be very careful ok? You can go." Her mom said. "Great!" Chihiro smiled

Chihiro ran up to her room and packed two pairs of clothing in a bag. She went downstairs and kissed both of her parents on the cheek. "Bye mom! Bye Dad!" Chihiro answered while putting some rollerblades on. It would be faster for her to get there.

When she went to the other side of the bridge, she saw Haku waiting for her. "Haku!" Chihiro said when she started running.

Haku was watching the clouds and lying on the grass. He thought "Today's the Day….I have to-" His thoughts were interrupted by hearing his name. He turned to see Chihiro. He blushed. Haku stood up and walked toward her. He shook his head to clear off the blush.

"Hi Chihiro! Com 'on today we're going to do a bunch of stuff! Oh and uh-" Haku was searching in his pocket." Here" he said. He took out a flyer and gave it to Chihiro. It said

" Dear spirits and people,

We are holding our annual festival

Here today in the local village near the

Famous 'Bath House' . We hope

you can make it! " Chihiro was thrilled! "Today? " she asked Haku. He smiled at her and nodded. "Com 'on let's go to the bath house" Haku said while grabbing Chihiro's hand and pulling her. "Ok" she replied.

Haku and Chihiro went to the female's bedroom to go talk to Lin, who was sweeping the place. "Lin, is it alright if Chihiro stays here for the night?" Haku asked.

"oh sure! No problem!" Lin said. "Hey Chihiro, pick out your own sleeping bag!" Lin said while pointing at a pile of sleeping bags in the other side of the room. "oh thanks a lot Lin!" Chihiro said while going to the pile.

Haku stayed laying against the door frame and when Lin passed by him she whispered "are you sure you don't want her sleeping in yours with you?" Haku blushed madly at what she said while she laughed. "Shut up Lin" Haku said embarrassed by what she said. "I'll pick this one!" Chihiro said while pointing at a pink and red flowers sleeping bag.

"Perfect choice!" Lin said.

"Oh by the way Lin, are you going to the festival?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"Why of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Lin Said. "Awesome! When does it start?" Chihiro smiled.

"In about an hour." Haku answered while Lin left the room to dump the trash outside.

"Oh snap then I got to start getting ready!" Chihiro said. She started un packing some clothes. "S-So I'll pick you up in a hour, ok?" Haku Said nervously. "o-Ok" Chihiro answered.

Haku left the room and thought "That sounded like if we're going on a date" He blushed at his thoughts. Chihiro was picking out her clothes and thought "That sounded like if we're going on a date" She also blushed.

Chihiro got out of the bathroom that's in the female bedroom and looked and herself in the mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless dress that was black with a big white lace in the middle. Then she put on a white short sweater. Then she put on her necklace that Haku gave her for coming here at night. She smiled and thought " I wonder what's Haku doing?"

Haku was looking through his closet for something to wear. He came upon a pair of clothes that looked like his but instead of white with blue under, it was black with red under. He tried it on and liked it.

Meanwhile, Chihiro was putting a bit of makeup on. Not too much, not too little. She heard commotion outside so looked out the window and saw the festival starting.

"Wow. It seems like it's gonna be a lot fun!" She said to herself.

She heard a knock from the door while she was putting her shoes on. "Coming!" she said.

She opened the door and Haku stood there smiling. "Are you ready?" he asked

"Yup!" Chihiro said. "Lets go!"

Haku positioned his arm so Chihiro could hold on to him. And so she did.

They started walking around the festival. They played a game that was about hitting a target with a water balloons. Haku was pretty good at that game. Chihiro well um….not so good. (Lol)

"Chihiro, Lets go over there!" Haku said while pointing at a food stand. When they got closer, Chihiro smelled the tasty treats they had to offer. "Mmm….smells good!" Chihiro said. Haku and Chihiro got Meat balls on sticks.

After eating, Chihiro saw a game that seemed interesting. She had to slam pies on someone's face.

When it was Chihiro's turn, she got 3 pies. The man on the target started saying "Com 'on dumb little girl, hit me if you can loser!!" Chihiro aimed ant him "oh I will!" she threw all the pies at him and they landed straight on his face. She started laughing "sorry!" she managed to say between her laughs. Haku chuckled.

After walking for some while, Chihiro spotted a dance place. "Oh Haku, lets go over there!" "Um Chihiro why not we go over there by the-" He was cut off by Chihiro who started pulling him towards there. "H-Hey! Wait up" Haku said

Chihiro pulled him to the dance floor and started dancing. It was a fast dance song

She started moving Haku and telling him "Com 'on Haku! Don't be such a stick in the mud! Dance!"

"B-But I don't know how to dance" Haku stuttered out of his mouth.

"neither do I but who cares!" Chihiro said.

"fine! But don't mention this ever again ok?" Haku said smiling.

"ok!" Chihiro said. Chihiro and Haku started dancing and laughing.

They did step on each other a few times though. (Hehe imagine the song Hinoi Team - Night of Fire)

Once the song finished , a slow song started. Chihiro started leaving the stage but Haku grabbed her arm and pulled her arm. "You wanna still dance?" Chihiro asked.

"well weren't you the one who wanted to dance" Haku grinned

"Ok, you got me" Chihiro answered. She chuckled.

Haku tried putting his arms around Chihiro but it seemed awkward to him. So he tried another position. And another. And another. Finally Chihiro said "Relax Haku." Haku just went back to his first position. They started dancing. Slowly, Haku did start getting more relaxed. It actually started feeling comfortable him. Chihiro felt Happy and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Hey Haku, my legs are killing" Chihiro said "mines too." Haku said. He leaded her to some tables. "wait right here ok?" Haku said. "ok"

Chihiro thought of how much fun she was having. She saw Haku coming with a basket.

"Come Chihiro" Haku said while getting Chihiro's hand. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see" Haku answered with a grin on his face. He took her to the place where there were a lot of flowers all over. (where Haku gave Chihiro her clothes in the movie)

They both sat down and Haku opened the basket. He gave Chihiro a rice ball.

Chihiro said "remember we also ate rice balls in this exact spot?"

"Yeah" Haku said

After eating and talking for some while, Chihiro asked him " So, is there a certain person you seem to have feelings for right now?" Haku blushed a bit. "…….yeah."

Chihiro asked "May I know her name?"

"Who in the world told you I was gonna tell you?" Haku said smiling

"aww….com 'on, tell me!" Chihiro said

"nope" Haku said while folding his arms and he smiled

"oh whatever then…….Hey look, the sunset!" Chihiro pointed out.

While seeing the sun set, Chihiro said "Toady was fun huh?"

"yup" Haku said getting nervous.

"oh lets do the countdown!" Chihiro said clapping her hands together.

"Ok" Haku said

"11" Chihiro started while still eating her rice ball

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1 !" Chihiro yelled

"Chihiro….." Haku said while the whole place darkened

"what is it Haku?" Chihiro said while still looking at the sky.

" I like you."

Chihiro froze and dropped her rice ball

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So ppl! Watcha think? Review plz! I'm gonna make like 3 more chapters and I'm done


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello People

A/N: Hello People!! READ PLEASE, for some of you who wondered how Chihiro's and Haku's clothes looked like in the festival, go to my main page and go to the link I put. You'll see a drawing I made well hope you enjoy this chapter.

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 9

Chihiro laid there, in her sleeping bag, thinking of what Haku just said earlier. (In her thoughts) "Hmm…..should I say something back? Well duh! Hmm….in a note...no, face-to-face. Yea I'll do that. I mean, I like him, but still…I'm nervous. Oh well, tomorrow."

Chihiro fell asleep in her sleeping bag.

In the morning, she started packing her things to go back home. The sleepover was over already. After packing, she went to Lin, who was already working, to say goodbye. Chihiro walked towards the bridge to find Haku there staring into the sky. He didn't notice her there. He sighed and looked up into the sky. He somehow had a relaxed, relieved look on his face. He heard foot-steps to his left side so he turned to see Chihiro. He blushed a bit. Chihiro turned deep red.

"H-Hey" Haku said

"hey" Chihiro answered " Um I'm going back home already So um…bye"

"Bye" Haku said. "so no answer then?" He thought in his mind

"Um Haku…" Chihiro started while looking down at the floor.

"What is it?" Haku said, concerned

"Um about the thing about yesterday………I uh…..I- (gasp)" Chihiro didn't finish her sentence and froze.

"Chihiro?" Haku said worried

Chihiro slowly pointed in back of Haku. Haku quickly turned around to see the monster/spirit again.

"Ugh, Now what do you want?" Haku said

The spirit grinned and flew towards Haku and Haku stepped backward. The spirit flew through Haku and then Turned into ash in mid-air. Haku passed out and dropped to the floor.

"Haku!" Chihiro said while running towards him

"Haku are you alright?!" Chihiro asked worried.

"ugh……Yea" Haku tried standing up but wobbled sideways. Chihiro caught him and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks" Haku said

"I'm taking you to the bath house to rest ok?" Chihiro said concerned

"Its ok, I'm alright" Haku said while managing to stand up on his own.

"Ok then but um I got to go home or else my parents will be worried about me" Chihiro said

"Ok then um bye" Haku said

"Oh, and Haku?" Chihiro started saying while looking down at the floor so Haku wouldn't notice her blushing.

"yes?" Haku answered

"I- uh……I..." Chihiro didn't finish her sentence and ran up to Haku and hugged him really hard.

Haku started blushing a bit but hugged her back

"I like you too" Chihiro Whispered

Haku smiled and embraced her even more. Chihiro felt so happy in that moment.

"Well uh," Chihiro said starting to break apart from the hug "I got to go home, Bye"

"Bye" Haku said

Chihiro started walking back home. She started thinking of how lucky she was and kept thinking of Haku.

"Man, I should of kissed him……wait, what the heck am I saying??" Chihiro thought.

"Oh well"

While Chihiro walked back home, Haku Smiled and thought of how happy he was.

"Why didn't I kiss her……what am I thinking??" Haku said in his mind. Haku then twitched and rubbed his head. He started having a headache.

The next day, Chihiro came back and visited the bath house again. It was in the afternoon. She called Haku to come with her and have lunch/dinner with her. They went to the same restaurant her parents ate at and turned into pigs, although that wont happen to Chihiro.

After eating, they went to the same place of the flowers again. They both sat down and started talking.

"…so over all, Yubaba got really mad at me" Haku said while laughing.Chihiro laughed too. Then, they both went completely silent.

Haku slowly leaned towards Chihiro more. Chihiro thought it would be a good idea if she did that too, so she also leaned towards him. Haku and Chihiro slowly started closing their eyes and leaning their faces closer. Then they heard foot-steps coming their way.

They both quickly moved away from each other.

Haku and Chihiro blushed deep red but then looked around to see who it was. It was just a bird trying to get a branch from a pile of branches for its nest. Chihiro chuckled seeing it struggling. Haku grinned and looked at the bird. The bird then stopped doing what it was doing and looked at Haku. The bird's eyes started glowing red. Haku felt a bolt a pain rush through his head.

"Ugh!" Haku screeched while holding his head

"Haku? Are you alright?" Chihiro asked. Haku calmed down and looked down at the ground. "Haku?" Chihiro asked again. No answer. Chihiro grabbed his wrist to check if he was alright but Haku quickly got her hand and didn't let go. "Haku let go" Chihiro said

Haku started putting to much pressure in his grasp that it started hurting Chihiro

"Ow! Haku let go!" Chihiro said.

Haku started digging his nails in her skin until she started bleeding. Chihiro struggled to get out of his grasp. Haku looked up to her and Chihiro froze. His eyes were different. His eyes were red and around the outside of his eyes were black. Chihiro panicked and started hitting his hand so he can let go.

He smiled and through her aside to the ground. Chihiro panicked and got up and started running but wires got her and pulled her high into the sky. Haku floated with her.

"Humans disgust me." He said with rage. "I'll teach you a lesson that you soon wont forget about coming into a place your not welcomed!" Haku lifted his hand up and the wires went up too. Then Haku motioned the wires to the ground. Chihiro screamed and fell on roses that had thorns on them. She crawled out of the flowers and hid somewhere between lily's.

She looked up into the sky and realized this was all the spirits fault. She saw Haku trying to regain power over his body but the spirit kept fighting back. His eyes kept changing from red to green and back and forth it went. Soon the Spirit regained power over the body and flew down towards Chihiro.

"Say your last words, filthy, worthless, human" Haku said while aiming his wires down at Chihiro.

"………….Why?" Chihiro said while a tear started coming out of her eye.

Haku started floating higher and higher into the air. Lin heard the commotion and ran to where this was happening.

"Chihiro!!" Lin cried out from far away. She ran up to Chihiro and asked "Why is Haku like this?!"

"T-The spirit has control over his body." Chihiro said.

"I'll deal with this. Kamagi gave me something" Lin got a capsule out of her pocket that was filled with herbs and stuck it to an arrow. She aimed at Haku and launched it.

Haku passed out and started falling from the sky.

"Haku!" Chihiro ran to him. She and Lin caught him and put him down safely.

Haku slowly woke up and asked what happened.

"I'm glad…your ……ok" where Chihiro's last words before she fainted.

"Chihiro!" both Haku and Lin cried out.

"I'm gonna go get help, you stay here Haku" Lin said while running back to the bath house.

Haku started getting a headache again

"…….how could I have done this to Chihiro, the person…………………………….I love"

- - - - - -

A/N: Well uh I hope you thought it was interesting. Btw, Haku said "love" not "like" OMG review please. Plz no flames. Thanks for reading, gonna start working on the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : um heres the next chapter tadda, hope u enjoy -

A/N : um heres the next chapter tadda, hope u enjoy -.-

- - - - - -

CHAPTER 10

"Love…….love? I don't love her….do I? No! Maybe…yes! Wait no,yes,no,yes,no? …ugh!!" Haku was very confused at the statement he just said that evening. Haku was in his bed, trying to go to sleep, even though he couldn't.

The next day, Haku went up to Chihiro's room in the morning to see how she was doing. Instead of finding her resting, he found her doing chores.

"…my head still hurts" Chihiro thought while sweeping "I'll just take a break, for a few sec-"

Haku quickly ran to her while she collapsed.

"Hey, you know you not suppose to do anything right now, right? You still need rest" Haku said.

"Ugh...sorry Haku. It's just that I thought Lin might get mad if I don't clean the room" She said sleepily.

"nonsense, she'd understand" Haku said, placing Chihiro in a sitting position on the bed.

"Thanks" she said in return, she smiled but then grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked

"oh nothing" Chihiro said but Haku grabbed her hand that covered her other arm and moved it so he could see. She had a big cut in her arm.

"Have you tried anything on it?" Haku asked

"…..no. Its no big deal though, don't worry" Chihiro said while smiling to reassure him

"hmm…oh wait a sec, I'll be right back" Haku said while leaving the room

Haku came back 5 minutes later with a small jar of cream.

"This is an ointment that Kamagi made me a few weeks ago and I think it'll help you" Haku said while grabbing Chihiro's arm

"I said its no big deal but…then again, thank you." Chihiro said while smiling

Haku got some cream and rubbed it on her cut gently. Then he pulled out a lace to wrap around her arm.

"Thank you Haku." Chihiro said

"Your welcome"

Chihiro and Haku looked into each others eyes. Slowly, Chihiro started closing her eyes and leaning forward. Haku was surprised at this and blushed but then started leaning forward too, slowly closing his eyes.

Bang!Bang!

Chihiro and Haku opened there eyes wide open and froze

"Haku! Yubaba needs help in cleaning the bathtubs! Hurry up and come down here!" A worker shouted from outside

"I-I'll be right there" Haku answered "sorry but I got to go and-"Haku started stuttering

Chihiro kissed his cheek and said "It's ok. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Haku blushed a bit at what she did but then smiled and nodded and went down stairs.

Once he left the room, Chihiro's mind went crazy (Like any other girl)

Inside Chihiro's mind…

"Haku! He's so sweet! He's nice! Caring! Charming! I wish he lived near me by my house! Wait a sec! -gasp- My house! Mom and dad! They must be so mad right now! But ugh…I don't want to go home! Umm…….hmm……I know!" Chihiro snapped out of her thoughts and ran downstairs to the kitchen

-end of thoughts-

Lin was cooking some stew for a customer in the kitchen while murmuring

"Stupid spirit, 'double everything, and a piece of bread' I'll show him a piece of-"

"Lin!" Chihiro called out from far away

Lin broke out of thought and answered back

"Hi Chihiro! Feeling better?" She asked

"yup!" Chihiro answered while walking towards her. "Hey can you do me a favor?" Chihiro asked

"Sure! What do you need?" Lin said while moving a big wooden spoon in a pot

"Can you act as the mother of my friend on the phone?" Chihiro asked while putting her index fingers together

"Haha! That's it? That's the favor?" Lin said

"Yea" Chihiro answered

"Then sure! When do you want me to call?" Lin asked

"As soon as possible. Maybe after you finish cooking" Chihiro said

"Ok then, let me just finish this ok?" Lin said while smiling

"Ok!" Chihiro said

After cooking, Lin and Chihiro went outside of the bathhouse to the small town. They called from a shop that sold jewelry.

"Do you remember what to say?"Chihiro asked

"Yea" Lin answered

"…Hello?" Chihiro's mom said through the phone

"-cough cough- um hi Chihiro's mom. This is Zatzuki's mom" Lin said

"Oh hey Haruki, I thought Chihiro was coming home today" She asked

"um about that. I thought about taking Zatzuki and Chihiro to the um…the zoo." Lin answered

"Oh really? Well is Chihiro fine?"

"Yes"

"Then Chihiro can go but may you please drop her off at my house at least before 10pm?"

"Um sure!" Lin answered

"Ok then its settled, and by the way…your voice sounds weird. Are you sick?" Chihiro's mom asked

"Oh um…y-yes I'm a bit sick –cough cough- But I'll be fine. Well bye!" Lin said

"Ok then bye" Chihiro's mom said before hanging up.

Lin hung up the phone and said "Phew. For a second there she almost caught me" Lin turned to Chihiro, who was silent.

"What?" Lin asked

"The zoo? Out of all the excuses, the ZOO?" Chihiro questioned

"I'm sorry, I was nervous and nothing came to mind" Lin answered

"Haha. Ok whatever. Let go back to the bath house." Chihiro said

Meanwhile with Haku…….

"What is it now Yubaba?" Haku asked

"Well Haku, I've noticed that spirit that has been coming lately comes only when Chihiro's here. We can't be wasting much time on him so I've made a decision. Get Chihiro out of here already. Its not nothing personal its just that, well, the spirit is after her and we can't have her near here"

"That's not true! And if it is…there has to be another way to fix it other than banning her from coming here" Haku said

"Well, you have all this day to prove me wrong, and if you can't, I'll get her out of here myself by tonight, I'm sorry but end of discussion" Yubaba said while moving her finger and magically move Haku out of the door.

Yubaba closed the door and turned to her window.

Haku thinks of why all of a sudden the spirit is after Chihiro.

"There's nothing magically special of her…but…then what is it?" He thought to himself "the spirit has to be after something that is magical…hmm…like her necklace…maybe the spirit is after her necklace!" He thought.

(A/N: for ppl who don't remember, it's the necklace Haku gave to Chihiro so she can be coming back)

While he was walking out the bath house, he saw Chihiro and Lin were coming back

"Hey Haku" greeted Chihiro and Lin

"Hey…um do you mind coming with me Chihiro?" Haku said

"Um not at all" Chihiro said

"ok well I'll see you both later, bye" Lin said while heading back in the bath house

While Chihiro and Haku were walking, Haku brought up the subject

"….so, Chihiro…are you aware that the spirit is after…"Haku was cut off by a whimpering noise

"Me…yea I know." Chihiro added with her eyes teary. "It's been all my fault that the bath house has gotten so much destruction…I thought if I didn't say anything…no one would notice. I'm so sorry, really I am.." Chihiro started crying

"Don't blame yourself, Chihiro" Haku said "Its not your fault…" He said while grabbing her hand

She looked up to him and Haku wiped her tear away

"It's my fault for giving you hat necklace with great power…the spirit is only after the necklace…I presume"

"……Haku….thank you." Chihiro said. She hugged Haku and he hugged her back gently.

Suddenly, Chihiro's necklace started shaking and glowed bright green. Then the sky got cloudly.

"What's happening!?" Chihiro said, worried.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this…"Said Haku.

Haku looked at Chihiro's necklace and then saw a symbol appear on it

"-gasp- Chihiro! Hurry, come with me!" Haku yelled

He grabbed Chihiro by the arm and pulled her behind a rock.

Small rocks started to fall all over the place

"Haku!? What's happening?! Tell me!"Chihiro said scared. She covered her head with her arms.

"….this…is bad…very bad" Haku said while looking up at the darkened sky

A:N: yay again! Cliff-hanger! Um yea I'm very sorrad to take time to think of this one good. skyeen. then .y that I took so long to make this chapter but I had to take time to think of this one good. Anyway, keep on the look-out for when I post up my new chapters ok? Love you! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, sorry I took long writing this. No ideas popped up in mind -.- Anywho enjoy!

CHAPTER 11

Chihiro was extremely scared so she closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands.

She felt Haku put his hands around her

"It's alright," Haku whispered in her ear "I'll be right back. Stay here"

Haku was getting up but got pulled back down my Chihiro

"No, please, don't go! Don't leave me here alone besides, he's too strong and big for you"

"Don't worry" Haku said. He went down and rubbed her necklace three times with his thumb

Suddenly a white transparent shield appeared on her. Haku smiled and then walked away. Towards the monster

"Haku wait!" Chihiro cried out. Tears started coming out of her eyes. She started getting in panic mode and started banging on the shield, but no use. It couldn't break.

She saw everything outside turn blurry and then faded into white

"Where'd everything go?!?!?" She thought. She was in a white place. No walls,no ceilings, just plain white.

"Well I must bump into something" She thought.

So Chihiro started walking straight forward. She did it for about five minutes then said

"This is taking too long!" She started running but it felt like she was on an exercising machine, going nowhere and running in place.

She stomped on the ground then fell on her knees. She was frustrated. (Wouldn't you be too?)

Then she thought about the words Haku taught her to say when she wanted the bridge to appear for her when she couldn't cross the water (Chapter 6, remember?)

She shut her eyes tight, brought the necklace jewel close to her chest and said the words

She felt like if she was in mid-air. She opened her eyes, and surprisingly, she was.

She felt herself falling down and looked closer downwards. She saw the monster and Haku fighting

"Haku!" She screamed

Haku looked up and murmured "What the….. was she that strong that she broke my barrier?"

He raced towards her and caught her

"What are you doing here? Go over there for protection!" Haku said while pointing behind the big rock

"No I'm staying here to help you!" Chihiro said

Haku grabbed her by her shoulders and said "Why can't you understand that-"

Haku got cut off because the monster grabbed him and threw him over to the other side

"Haku!" Chihiro said and started running towards him but got caught by the monster and the monster put her at eye level

"I see you have the necklace that can take you to the human world, right? May I see it?" He said

Chihiro said nothing and looked the other way

"Look at me!" The monster said while slapping her in the face

"Get your hands off her you filthy stupid spirit!" Haku said while blowing the flower petals at him (Like in the real movie teehee)

The flower petals started circling him, making him dizzy and loose balance so he dropped Chihiro and started falling on the floor

Chihiro stood up and ran towards the rock

"Why you!" The monster roared. It started running behind Chihiro but Haku grabbed his arm and injected something in him

The monster roared and dropped Haku on a rock. (Ouch)

Haku tried standing up but fell down again. He felt a pain in his leg

Chihiro noticed he was behind her so she ripped off the necklace from her neck and said

"If I can't have it….."

"NO!!" Monster hurried even more

"No one can" Chihiro said and slammed it against the rock. It shattered and green glowing smoke started coming out

The monster pushed her away and started trying putting the pieces back together.

"No,no,no,no,no,no….NO!!" the monster was furious.

He roared and picked up Chihiro by the neck "You know what this means?" It said

Chihiro was having trouble breathing

"Chihiro!" Haku said while limping towards her

"Any last words?" The monster said with laughter

Chihiro was seeing anything blurry

"Well, this isn't how I pictured my death would be like" She thought slowly

She closed her eyes shut and quivered there.

Haku got an arrow and a bow and aimed at the monster and threw the arrow.

It hit the monster in the head

Yubaba then quickly got a huge rock and threw it at him with her magic powers

And finally the big baby of Yubaba got his building block toys and threw them at him

The monster and Chihiro fell to the ground. Haku quickly ran to her. Chihiro started coughing and Haku got a bottle of liquid out of his pocket

"Here," He said while handing her the bottle "It's a formula Kamaji made"

Chihiro drank from it and felt sleepy. Haku carried her back to the bath house.

Everyone left and Yubaba Moved him over the pond with her powers and dropped him in there.

NEXT DAY

It was six in the morning and Chihiro packed all her stuff and started walking away from the bath house.

Haku heard her pass next to his room so he stood up quietly and went to her room

He knocked softly first but then opened the door. The room was empty. He noticed a note on the table in the corner and walked towards it.

_"Dear Haku,_

_No words can explain how thankful I am._

_I must leave now since I have only caused_

_Problems and I don't have your necklace_

_anymore, Which means I won't be able_

_To visit anymore. You'll always have_

_A special place in my heart_

_-Chihiro "_

Haku Panicked and looked out the window. He could see her crossing the bridge

He quickly went to his room and grabbed something that was on top his dresser and ran outside

Chihiro felt a tear fall from her face

"Oh great, why the heck am I crying? Ugh…" She thought in her mind and wiped her tear off

"Chihiro!" Haku called out behind her

Chihiro was about to turn to face him but a thought came in her mind

"No! You cant see him! Aren't you ashamed?!?! Crap. Walk faster" Chihiro thought in her mind and started speed walking

"Chihiro! Wait!" Haku said

She started running but then she felt and hand grab her hand

She tried pulling away while not looking at him

"Chihiro…" Haku said

"Oh great" She thought in her mind "Hearing him makes it worse"

She started crying but she didn't want Haku to notice so she kept looking the other way and kept as quiet as possible

Haku pulled her into an embrace and she started crying

"I'm s-sorry Haku but… I-I Have to go now" She said

Haku Wiped her tears away and stared into her eyes. Even though his heart was pumping faster, He started moving closer to her.

Chihiro kept her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling but instead, She felt soft, warm lips against hers. She opened her eyes wide opened in surprise. She really wasn't expecting that. Really.

She didn't want to do this but she couldn't control her actions and closed her eyes slowly and kissed him back.

They broke away from the kiss and Haku whispered in her ear "I have a present for you"

He slipped something in her hands. She opened her hands and it was an identical necklace to the one she had, but this one was purple, not green.

"But why?!? I mean it-" Chihiro started protesting but Haku put a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry, This one can only be sensed by you and me" He said

"I stood up all night making it" He added

She grabbed it tight and then looked at him in the eyes

"Thank you…so much. This means I could still be coming back…" she said

She grabbed on to his neck playfully and they twirled hugged.

"Oh Thank You Thank You Thank You!!" Chihiro said while smiling

"I love you" Haku said while rubbing his nose with hers

"I love you too" Chihiro said while doing the same

The sun came up and they just played with each others hair and kept hugging and twirl-hugging

(I'm sorry but I see twirl-hugging real cute!teehee)

Far far away in the bath house Lin was watching all of this from her window

"AWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" She said while rolling on her bed, hugging her pillow

(Now imagen this was a movie and at the end, the big baby of yubaba appears on the screen with a sign that says "THE END")

THE END

A/N: omg my story is over!!!!!!!!!!oh well. I really hoped you enjoyed it and look out for more stories I may write. Till next time, You know you love me, xoxo- Ccsgirl12


End file.
